family vs family
by myppe
Summary: it's Letty's birthday and her family is visiting her


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Fast and the furious characters.

**Summary: **it's Letty's birthday and her family is visiting her.

She was sitting in the couch, watching and hearing her two families fighting  
with each other. It's was her birthday, and they were fighting. On one side  
she got the family that she was born into and that she left years ago, when  
they moved to Mexico. On the other side she got the family that she loved.  
On one side she got her dad, step mother, her two older step brothers and her  
younger step sister. On the other side she got her husband, her best friend,   
and some of her oldest and closest friend.

Letty leaned back, she ran her hand thro her dark hair and took a deep breath, she had enough.  
She walked across the living room, through the yelling and the swearing.  
Dominic and Dido, the oldest brother, were fighting, because Dido thought  
that Dom wasn't good enough for her.  
Her step mother, Bernadita, were picking on Vince, she said that he was bad  
influence on Emilio, her 2 year old son. Diego, her father, were yelling on  
Leon for hitting on Maria, Letty's step sister. Brian and Alejandro feud,  
because Alejandro was hitting on Mia, and Letty didn't even know what Mia and  
Maria was fighting about, but is was something. Luckily Jesse wasn't there   
because he was visiting his parents in Arizona  
She walked to the kitchen, and she had to do something to make them stop  
fighting. Before they woke Emilio, She walked back to the room.

"Enough!!!" she yelled and throw a plate in to the wall to get their attention,   
and she did.  
"Everybody just stop!" the room become quiet  
"None of you got the right to be here."she looked at her dad and her two  
brothers.  
"But…" her oldest brother tried.  
"No buts Dido" she glowed at him  
"What do you guys want!" she looked at her father.  
"We just want to celebrate your birthday, Leticia" her father said.  
Letty sighed and rolled her eyes "what a lot of crap"  
"Leticia, we are your family" her dad tried. Letty just laughed and drew her   
hand through her hair.  
"Family...dad I haven't been part of that family for years besides, I don't  
want this"  
"What do you mean you don't want this.!." Maria said angry.  
"I just want a normal day...I don't want my brother telling my husband that  
his not good enough for me" she looked at Dido"you know what I married to  
him SO GET OVER IT!" she yelled the last words. Now she was really pissed off.  
"Berna" she turned to her step mother "Vincent is not a bad influence on   
Emilio, so cut it out "key"  
"And dad, Le was not flirting with her, and even if he was you would notice  
because he suck at that, besides Maria is a slut!"  
"Aaa" she tried to act offend.  
"Alejandro, if didn't knew that Brian could kick your ass I would let him do  
it. And you two" she turned to Mia and Maria" I don't even know what you  
guys are fighting about... I...I want just a normal day"  
"Define 'normal' " Letty turned to her older brother  
"okay, you get up at 7, you work at the garage all day, then you come home,   
we're having a barbecue, that Mia cooked, then we're ending the day with a  
crappy movie that Vince picked out, that we've watch like a thousand  
times... that's, Alejandro, is a normal day ...and that's what I  
want...because that's my life ..And I love it."

She closed the door and let her forehead rest against it.  
"I can't believe you called your sister a slut" she turned around to see Dom leaning in the doorframe with a Coronan in his hand and a big grin on his  
face, she walked over to him and pulled her arms around his waist, and  
rested her head against his chest, he placed a light kiss on the top of her   
head.  
"Me either, and I 'm sorry about the plate Mi"  
"Oh it's okay"she took the last pieces of the broken plate and putted in  
the garbage can."I never liked that plate anyway, but I liked Maria's face  
when you called her a slut"  
"Hey look how I found" Vince said, and pointed at Jesse how just entered the  
door with him.  
"Hey everybody ...happy birthday Letty..."He gave Letty a quick kiss on the  
cheek and pulled out a present, wrapped in greenish paper.  
"Jes, you didn't have to buy me gift" she started to open it.  
"Oh it's nothing special, I just saw it and made me thinking of you" he said  
and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Aaww, thank you, I love it" she let her hand travel along the old worn  
golden frame of the photo frame.  
"Yo Letty here phone" she sighed before she walked into the kitchen  
where Leon was waiting by the phone. "It's you're father " he said and  
handed it over to her.  
"Hey dad"  
"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for before…"he sounded like he was on a  
cell phone  
"Dad it's okay"  
"No we didn't mean to ruin your birthday like that"  
"It's okay, it was kind of nice to see you all again" she admitted  
"It was nice to see you too, you've turned into such a beautiful woman,  
you're married, and you've got a wonderful son and a good life. I'm proud of  
you"  
"Thank you"  
"Well give my grandson a kiss from me would you"  
"I will dad, bye"  
"Bye" she hung up, and took a deep breath she walked to the living room  
where they all have made themselves comfortable  
"Oh come on V, we've watch that movie like a thousand time" Jesse  
complained. She looked over the room; this is what she wanted for her  
birthday, just this.

This was her life and she loved it.


End file.
